Vanessa Nyman
)-(1994)}} år) |død= |bosted= Buenos Aires |yrke= |tidyrke= Assistent på Gaius (2011-2012) Kathrine Sørlands personlige assistent (2012) Stuepike (2013-2014) |arbeidsplass= |mor= Monica Nyman |fostermor= |adoptivmor= |far= Roger Nyman |fosterfar= |adoptivfar= |søsken= |halvsøsken= |barn= |fosterbarn= |adoptivbarn= |partner= |elsker= |tidpartnere= Georg Anker-Hansen jr. (2011) Jens August Anker-Hansen (2011-2012) Rock Young (2012) Rahul Singh (2013) Bjørnar Ness (2013) Harald Eriksen (2014) |tidelskere= Fred Johansen (2013) |enkeltforhold= |sesonger= 27-29, 29-31 |år= 2011-2012, 2012-2014 |skuespiller= Marte Sæteren }} Før serien [[Fil:Vanessa_i_album.png|thumb|left|Fotoalbum med glimt av Vanessa som liten. Foto: TV2]]Vanessa Nyman ble født i 1994, og er datter av Roger og Monica Nyman. I 1996, to år gammel, blir Vanessa kåret til "Lano-ungen".Dette forteller Vanessa til Lexi i episode 40, sesong 28. Faren jobbet på sjøen under store deler av barndommen hennes, og hun vokser opp sammen med moren i Ski. Av samtale mellom Monica og Sigrid i 2014 fremgår det at Vanessa på en eller annen måte gjorde seg bemerket allerede første skoledag (formodentlig i år 2000): "Fra da så visste alle førsteklassingene hvem den lille jenta med det mørke håret var."I episode 24, sesong 31. Vi får ikke vite akkurat hva den seksårige Vanessa gjorde, men Sigrid sier at "midtpunktet var alltid det eneste stedet for Vanessa. Det er ikke overraskende at hun valgte en sånn entre." Monica gav sin datter en oppdragelse som ikke alltid var like sunn. Det eneste moren virkelig hadde hatt suksess med, var at hun vant en hel rad missekonkurranser i sine yngre dager. Hun ønsket tydeligvis å la Vanessa få kjenne på den samme triumfen, og dro henne med på skjønnhetskonkurranser fra hun var ganske liten (det skulle bare være begynnelsen at hun ble Lano-ungen). Morens store fokus på ytre skjønnhet gjorde at Vanessa ble svært opptatt av å ta seg bra ut, og hun utviklet visse komplekser i forhold til egen kropp. Etter ungdomsskolen velger Vanessa å ikke ta noen videregående utdanning. I årsskiftet 2010-2011 separeres moren og faren, men Vanessa lever i håpet om at de skal finne tilbake til hverandre. I serien [[Fil:Vanessa_første_scene.jpg|thumb|left|Freidig bloggjente! Fra Vanessas aller første scene. Foto: TV 2]] Faren velger å legge karrieren på sjøen på hylla, og bosetter seg i Oslo. Fordi foreldrene er separert, flytter Vanessa mellom Oslo og Ski, og det er i Oslo hun søker jobb som assistent på treningssenteret Gaius Gym. Det er en jobb hun også får (eller egentlig tiltar seg, der hun i sin voldsomme entusiasme ikke kan forestille seg noe annet enn at hun er ansatt etter å ha jobbet der på prøve en dag). Vanessa håper ennå at foreldrene skal finne tilbake til hverandre, og blir derfor skuffet da hun finner ut at faren allerede har møtt en ny kvinne, Bea Jørgensen. Fordi Rogers leilighet har store vannskader, blir han og Vanessa værende mye i Beas leilighet. Her blir Vanessa kjent med Beas datter Runa og hennes kjæreste Goggen. Hun kommer umiddelbart på kant med Runa, men Goggen kommer hun derimot godt overens med. En dag når Goggen og Vanessa er alene, kysser de, og Vanessa innser at hun er forelsket i Runas kjæreste. Runa får etter hvert vite om Goggens utroskap, noe som fører til at forholdet deres tar slutt. Vanessa og Goggen blir etter dette kjærester, men Vanessa frykter at Goggen ikke vil være fornøyd med kroppen hennes. Hun har gått med innlegg i BH'en, og ser for seg at Goggen vil bli forferdelig skuffet og knust om han skulle oppdage at brystene hennes ikke er så store som hun har gitt inntrykk av. Frykten gjør at hun trekker seg unna, men hun bryter til slutt sammen, blotter brystene for ham og forteller ham om kompleksene. Goggen svarer med at hun er perfekt. Forholdet vedvarer. Rundt disse tider kommer Monica til Oslo og melder seg selv og datteren på mor-datter-konkurransen – en skjønnhetskonkurranse – som skal avholdes på Hotel Cæsar. Etter å ha erkjent sine egne kroppskomplekser forsøker Vanessa å stille så naturlig som mulig, men blir stadig undertrykt av morens krav om utseende. Vanessa innser at moren er mye av grunnen til at hun har hatt problemer med seg selv, og Vanessa tar et oppgjør med henne. I en overraskende vending vinner de konkurransen som følge av at Vanessa stod frem. [[Fil:Vanessas_forside.jpg|thumb|left|Vanessa er lykkelig over å komme på forsiden i Extra (skjønt bare nede til høyre). Foto: TV 2]] I begynnelsen av 2011 hadde Vanessa begynt å føre sin egen blogg, Vanessa Naked. Tilståelsene hennes fører til en massiv popularitetsøkning på bloggen, og hun får endelig sin del av rampelyset. Modellbyråer og blader vil alle ha en del av henne, men hun får snart se modellivets mørke sider når hun stiller opp til fotoshoot for mannebladet Macho. Når bildene kommer i trykken, viser det seg at bladet har forstørret brystene hennes, noe som ikke bare skaper furore hos Roger, men også hos Vanessa selv. Hun tar historien sin til et annet blad, Extra, som tar enda flere bilder av henne under påskuddet «Dette var ikke sexy nok for Macho?» Vanessa mener hun slår et slag for usikre jenter over hele landet; Roger er ikke like sikker. [[Fil:Vanessa 17 år.jpg|thumb|Vanessa fyller 17 år. Foto: TV 2]] Goggen trer etterhvert inn i russetiden, og han blir valgt som president for blårussen. Vanessa, som ikke er russ, føler seg tilsidesatt når han til stadighet er opptatt med alle de festligheter og forpliktelser vervet fører med seg. Hun blir sjalu på alle jentene som stadig klenger på Goggen. Under en russefest hvor en av jentene har skaffet seg champagnekork i lua (noe som betyr at du har hatt sex med russepresidenten), bikker det over for Vanessa, som slår ned Goggen. Det viser seg at jenta hadde hatt sex med en annen russepresident, og de to skværer opp. Kort tid senere blir Goggens russebuss sabotert, og han velger å ta igjen med samme mynt istedenfor å dra på avtalen med Vanessa. thumb|Vanessa sammen med [[Jens August Anker-Hansen|Jens August. Foto: TV 2]] Hun får uventet trøst ifra Goggens far Jens August, en mann hun lenge har hatt et godt øye til, og de ender opp til sengs sammen. Goggen velger å gi seg som president for å få mer tid til Vanessa, som sliter med dårlig samvittighet etter one-night-standen med Jens August. De blir enige om å late som det aldri har skjedd, men ender allikevel opp til sengs sammen opptil flere ganger. Til slutt oppdager Goggen de to sammen. Han forteller dette til Mona Lizzie, Jens Augusts samboer og Vanessas sjef. [[Fil:Vanessa livløs.png|thumb|Vanessa blir funnet livløs etter bloggprisutdelingen. Foto: TV 2]] [[Fil:Vanessa fraktes inn på sykehuset.png|thumb|Vanessa blir fraktet inn på sykehuset etter å ha blitt alkoholforgiftet. Foto: TV 2]] Goggen sender en e-post til alle ansatte på Hotel Cæsar og forteller om Vanessa og Jens Augusts forhold, og etter å ha lest e-posten slår Roger ned Jens August. Dette blir tatt dårlig imot av Vanessa, som flytter inn med Jens August i Toppetasjen. Vanessa blir en tid etter dette nominert til prisene «Årets roaster» og «Årets blogger» under «Blogzone». Under utdelingen slår Jens August opp med henne. I tillegg vinner hun ikke noen av prisene, og dette fører til at hun inntar store mengder alkohol og blir fraktet på sykehus med 2,8 i promille. [[Fil:Monica ved Vanessa på sykehuset.png|thumb|left|Monica ved Vanessa på sykehuset. Foto: TV 2]] Hendelsen fører til at moren kommer tilbake og prøver å ta tilbake Vanessa ved å bruke alkoholuhellet som påskudd. Dette hjelper ikke, og Roger har fortsatt hovedansvaret for Vanessa. Hun innser at forholdet med Jens August er over og flytter tilbake til familien. Da det blir slutt mellom Roger og Bea, og Roger i tillegg velger å ta jobb på sjøen, må Vanessa flytte inn hos moren. Relativt raskt etter at Storm kommer tilbake fra Afghanistan, fatter Vanessa interesse for ham. Hun får det imidlertid for seg at noe foregår mellom Runa og Storm. Avsindig av sjalusi skriver Vanessa et rasende innlegg på bloggen sin: "DØ Runa!!! Denne gangen har stesøsteren min gått for langt. Hun later som hun er så jævla hellig og god og snill og søt at jeg holder på å spy. Og alle tror på det. Sannheten er at hun er en svikefull bitch. Hun vet at jeg har noe på gang med en fyr, og likevel legger hun seg etter ham. Hun nekter og sier hun ikke er interessert en gang. Så hvorfor gjør hun det da? Bare for å såre meg? Runa? Kan du ikke bare legge deg ned og DØ!"Dette er teksten i blogginnlegget slik den ble lest i serien. Det faktiske innlegget publisert på "bloggen" Vanessa Naked har to avvik: "Stesøsteren" er feilskrevet "stesøteren", og det står "interessant" helller enn "interessert". [[Fil:Vanessa_slått.png|thumb|left|Bea har nettopp klappet til Vanessa på kinnet, fordi hun ønsket Runa var død Foto: TV 2]] Runas mor Bea blir rasende da hun blir klar over at Vanessa har skrevet et blogginnlegg der hun ønsker Runa død, og forlanger at hun sletter det med en gang. Vanessa er stadig like frekk, avviser Bea fordi "du er ikke mora mi" og ironiserer over at ingen skal ha lov å si noe galt om "perfekte Runa". Hun sier også at "jeg mente det. Jeg skulle ønske Runa var død." Det siste gjør Bea så provosert at hun klapper til Vanessa på kinnet, og selv om Bea straks ber om unnskyldning, kommer Vanessa bare med enda en sårende bemerkning om at hun ikke fatter hva hennes far ser i Bea. Siden blir også Storm kraftig provosert da han at Vanessa har skrevet et blogginnlegg der hun ber Runa legge seg ned og dø. [[Fil:Vanessa_hos_Runa.png|thumb|left|"Jeg har aldri følt meg så slem!" Foto: TV 2]] thumb|Vanessa og [[Måne Lillevik|Måne med gjenstandene som skal auksjoneres bort for å skaffe penger til et velværesenter for kreftpasienter. Foto: TV 2]] Til Vanessas senere fortvilelse går dette troll i ord. Det viser seg at Runa nettopp har fått vite at hun lider av potensielt dødelig leukemi og er lagt inn på sykehus. Vanessa angrer bittert på hva hun skrev på bloggen, og tilstår overfor Runa at hun har aldri følt seg så slem. All tiden med Runa på sykehuset gir Vanessa idéen om å starte opp et velværesenter på kreftavdelingen hvor pasientene kan koble av. Sammen med Måne Lillevik arrangerer hun auksjon i lobbyen på Hotel Cæsar som får inn 3 millioner. Da Kathrine Sørland skal delta på en fotoshoot på Gaius, må Vanessa style henne siden Kathrines assistent dukker opp fyllesyk på settet. Kathrine lar seg imponere av Vanessa, og tilbyr henne jobben som personlig assistent. Vanessa takker ja, og blir med Kathrine tilbake til Los Angeles. Allerede senere samme år kommer hun tilbake til Oslo og Hotel Cæsar, slik hun også forteller om i et av de siste innleggene på Vanessa Naked (hun oppgav sin en gang så populære blogg høsten 2012). Under tiden i Los Angeles ble hun kjent med skuespilleren Rock Young, som hun innledet et forhold til. Når hun imidlertid oppdager flere sex-videoer på PCen hans, deriblant en tatt opp etter at de ble sammen, legger hun alle videoene over på en minnepenn og drar hjem igjen. Vanessa selger en av videoene til pressen, og dette fører til at Rock Young drar til Oslo på jakt etter henne. Han truer henne med å ha sex med moren hennes og legge ut video av det på nettet om hun ikke gir han minnepennen. Vanessas problem er at hun har kastet minnepennen i søpla, og deretter ikke finner den igjen. Måne avslører kort tid senere at det var han som tok minnepinnen, og Rock Young lover å la Vanessa og moren hennes være så lenge hun ikke publiserer flere av hans videoer. Young forlater Oslo et par dager senere. [[Fil:Jobbintervju.png|thumb|Samme hvor bredt hun smiler på jobbintervju, får Vanessa ingen stilling hos Cosmopolitan. Foto: TV 2]] Noen måneder senere forsvinner Vanessa og alle på hotellet tror hun har fått et nytt jobbtilbud i Los Angeles. Det viser seg imidlertid at hun har bodd på hotellet mens det har vært stengt på grunn av konkursen. Vanessa har lite penger, men går på et jobbintervju for å bli motejournalist for bladet Cosmopolitan. Skjønt Vanessa ser for seg at hun skal skli rett inn, blir intervjuet tvert avbrutt straks hun nevner at det er hun som står bak bloggen Vanessa Naked (som tydeligvis ligger under Cosmopolitans standard). Etter denne ydmykende opplevelsen klarer Vanessa å overbevise Eva om å ansette henne som stuepike på Hotel Cæsar. I begynnelsen er jobben trasig, og de andre stuepikene gjør narr av henne fordi hun tidligere virket høy på pæra, men hun legger seg flat og blir etter hvert venner med arbeidskollegaene. Gjennom jobben som stuepike blir hun kjent med Rahul Singh, sønnen til Anish Singh som nå eier 80 % av hotellet. De blir først venner og følelsene utvikler seg deretter raskt til noe mer. Faren til Rahul er derimot sterkt imot forholdet og nekter Rahul å treffe Vanessa mer. [[Fil:Vanessas_tåre.png|thumb|left|Det er grusomt for Vanessa å få vite at Runas liv ikke lenger står til å redde. Foto: TV 2]] [[Fil:Vanessa_steller_Runa.png|thumb|Vanessa sliter seg ut med å stelle sin stesøster. Foto: TV 2]] Runa får beskjed om at kreften er kommet tilbake og skriver avskjedsbrev som hennes kjente skal få etter hennes død. Tilfeldigvis leser Vanessa sitt brev før det var meningen, og får vite at Runa er døende. Hun prøver å bevare hemmeligheten slik Runa vil, og sliter seg ut med å stelle henne selv. Vanessa, som så lenge var fremstilt som en grunn og selvopptatt karakter, gir for første gang virkelig av seg selv. Til slutt blir det kjent for alle hva som foregår. På dødsleiet oppfordrer Runa Vanessa til å ta farvel med Rahul før han forlater Oslo, noe Vanessa akkurat rekker å gjøre. Det kan virke som om Runa bevisst sender Vanessa vekk for å spare henne for synet av sin egen død; hun utånder kort etter, med Storm alene ved sin side. [[Fil:Gråtende_Vanessa.png|thumb|left|Å måtte oppleve Runas dødsleie forandrer Vanessa. Foto: TV 2]] Hun som en gang bad Runa "legge seg ned og DØ", blir dermed den nest siste til å se henne i live. Å ha opplevd Runas tragedie på så nært hold later til å forandre Vanessa; hennes tidligere bråkjekke og selvopptatte stil er sjelden å se etter dette. [[Fil:Fred_tilsengs.png|thumb|Etter at Vanessa nedlegger morens kjæreste, forlater han dem begge. Foto: TV2]] Etter Runas død sliter Vanessa med å forstå hvorfor stesøsteren måtte dø, og ved hjelp av moren begynner hun i terapi hos en psykolog. Samtidig faller moren for Fred Johansen og de blir et par, til Vanessas store misnøye. Allikevel ender de opp som gode venner når Fred er den eneste som forstår hva Vanessa går gjennom, og Vanessa utvikler følelser for ham. De ender til sengs sammen før Fred innser at han ikke greier mer og forlater både Vanessa og Monica. Vanessa skjønner ikke hvorfor Fred plutselig forlater både henne og moren, så en dag følger hun etter ham. Da oppdager hun at han allerede har en kone og et barn, og velger ikke å fortelle noe om dette til moren. [[Fil:Vanessa_fekter.png|thumb|left|Vanessa på fektetrening, høsten 2013. Foto: TV2]] Etter å ha deltatt i bryllupet til Eva Rosenkrantz og Anish Singh overlever Vanessa eksplosjonen som finner sted under bryllupet. Hun har fått et nytt syn på livet, og vil "være flink til noe", og ikke kun være en stuepike. Hun begynner derfor med fekting, etter å ha blitt inspirert av en dame som fektet på Gaius da Vanessa var der og trente. Her blir hun kjent med fektetreneren Bjørnar Ness. Hun blir fort betatt av Bjørnar, men da hun oppdager at han er kjæreste med Celine Østengen som også er fekter, skaper det trøbbel for Vanessa. Celine og hennes venninner plager Vanessa i lengre tid. Til sist mister hun besinnelsen og drar til Celine, men ber om unnskyldning allerede neste dag. Til trener skaffer hun seg den tidligere olympiske mesteren i fekting, Ludvig Børsum, og hun blir i forkant av en fekteturnering oppdaget av en talentspeider fra Olympiatoppen. Han vil senere ha Vanessa med på juniorlandslaget. [[Fil:Verdens_største_taper.jpg|thumb|left|"Du er verdens største taper!" Foto: TV2]] Ettersom Vanessa hadde slått ned Celine, forlangte imidlertid talentspeideren at hun måtte ta timer hos psykolog for å lære å styre sinnet sitt. Vanessa har nytte av dette, og klarer ved en senere anledning å beherske seg til og med når Celine kaller henne "verdens største taper" rett opp i ansiktet. Kort etter blir Bjørnar klar over hvordan Celine mobber Vanessa, og slår opp med henne. Deretter gjør han ivrige fremstøt overfor Vanessa. I begynnelsen avviser hun ham, siden hun vil fokusere på fektingen. Etter hvert gir hun likevel etter for Bjørnars kurtise, og de to blir et par. Celine advarer Vanessa om at Bjørnar bare er "trøbbel", men Vanessa kan ikke tro at hennes tidligere plageånd ønsker å hjelpe henne. Hun anklager Celine for at hun bare er sjalu. Ikke desto mindre blir forholdet til Bjørnar en stor distraksjon i forhold til fektekarrieren, slik Vanessa også hadde fryktet før hun ble sammen med ham. En dag "kidnapper" han henne til en hyrdestund med levende lys, så hun rent glemmer at hun var på vei til et viktig intervju som "Norges nye fektehåp". Da hun omsider kommer på det og må styrte i vei til intervjuet, finner hun et par journalister som nettopp skulle til å gå. Siden hun insisterer, blir et hastig intervju likevel gjennomført. Vanessa gjør da en dårlig figur og sier tåpelige ting, inkludert et platt forsøk på å være morsom når hun skal forklare hvorfor hun liker å fekte: "Hvis det for eksempel er en du ikke liker trynet på, så bare kutter du henne litt i ansiktet, ikke sant?" Dagen etter må Vanessa gremme seg over å se det katastrofale intervjuet på trykk, men treneren gir henne under tvil én sjanse til. Forholdet til Bjørnar får en brå slutt da Vanessa ser ham flørte med en annen jente og konkluderer med at han bare er en rundbrenner. [[Fil:Fekte-forsoning.jpg|thumb|left|Vanessa deler sin fektetriumf med Celine. Foto: TV2]] Neste dag er det NM i fekting, men Vanessa er ennå knust og møter ikke opp til finalen. Hennes trener kontakter Bjørnar og ber ham gjøre alt for å få henne dit i tide. Bjørnar møter Vanessa, som imidlertid nettopp hadde bestemt seg for å dra til finalen uansett. Hun kommer fram i siste liten, slår alle sine motstandere og beseirer til sist også Celine. Etter triumfen stuper Bjørnar inn og vil kysse henne, og pressen ber også om bilde av et "seierskyss". Vanessa sier da at hun ikke har "for vane å kysse drittsekker", og avviser ettertrykkelig Bjørnar rett foran journalistene: "Du har ikke vært noe annet enn en forstyrrelse, noen som kom i veien og prøvde å ødelegge. Men jeg forstod det før det var for seint!" Bjørnar må tusle beskjemmet bort. Vanessa har nå innsett at Celine faktisk var oppriktig da hun advarte om at Bjørnar var trøbbel, og hun inviterer storsinnet sin tidligere rivalinne til å være med på seiersbildet. Vanessa, som i utgangspunktet var lite annet enn en kroppsfiksert og selvopptatt tenåring, fremstår nå stadig oftere som den kloke og modne i forholdet til sin ofte litt nevrotiske mor. Mens moren er på voksenopplæring og ofte sliter hardt med både selvbilde og studiedisiplin, er det Vanessa som gir støtte og gode råd. Da Monica til slutt består sine avsluttende eksamener med glans, stiller Vanessa vitnesbyrdet fra skolen opp ved siden av sin egen fektepokal, som om hun likestiller morens "seier" med sin egen. Bjørnar opptrer ute av kurs etter at Vanessa avviste og ydmyket ham under fektefinalen. Han virker deprimert og gjør ikke lenger jobben på kjøkkenet ordentlig. Mange av Vanessas kollegaer er alvorlig bekymret for Bjørnar, og mener Vanessa var for skarp mot ham. Hun mener fortsatt hun gjorde det rette og vil ikke snakke med eks-kjæresten. Da en beruset Bjørnar nærmer seg henne i lobbyen og sier at hun er "søt", bare viker hun unna. Siden ringer hun likevel Celine og spør om hun vet hva det er med Bjørnar. Vanessa får da til svar at Bjørnar har kjærlighetssorg; til Celine skal han ha sagt at han virkelig elsket Vanessa. Etter mye nøling setter Vanessa seg ned med Bjørnar og deler en latte med ham, og de får en forholdsvis fin samtale, men Vanessa gjør det klart at dette ikke er noen date. De to blir enige om å være venner, men ikke noe mer. Etter hvert blir det imidlertid klart at de fortsatt har følelser for hverandre. Monica bestemmer seg for å prøve å oppspore sin mor Sigrid Uldahl, som hun ikke har hatt kontakt med på mange år etter et bittert brudd da Vanessa var ganske liten. Etter et par mislykkede møter med moren bestemmer Monica seg for at hun ikke vil gjenoppta kontakten likevel, men Vanessa er blitt svært nysgjerrig på sin bestemor og ivrer etter å møte henne. Monica sier kontant nei til dette, men Vanessa lar seg ikke stanse: Hun oppsporer til sist Sigrid etter å ha funnet nummeret hennes på Monicas mobiltelefon, uten Monicas vitende. Vanessas første møte med bestemoren blir positivt, men Monica blir sint da Vanessa forteller om det. Monica mener moren er et manipulerende monster som kan ødelegge livet deres hvis hun slipper tilbake inn i familien. thumb|Vanessa spiser middag med [[Monica Nyman|moren og bestemoren i januar 2014. Foto: TV 2]] Siden Vanessa så gjerne vil bli bedre kjent med bestemoren, inviterer Monica likevel Sigrid hjem til dem på en middag. Vanessa prøver å fortelle litt om seg selv, men Sigrid virker ikke særlig interessert og snakker heller om sin store karriere som berømt modell i sine unge dager. Etter at de har fulgt Sigrid hjem, spør Vanessa Monica om Sigrid virkelig reiste rundt i Europa som modell, men Monica mener hennes aldrende mor ikke lenger skiller klart mellom fantasi og virkelighet. Brått kommer Sigrid tilbake og gjør seg freidig klar til å overnatte hos sin datter og datterdatter. Monica er ikke glad, men Vanessa overtaler henne forsiktig til å føye Sigrid og la henne være der "én natt". Vanessa sliter stadig med å finne ut av sine følelser for Bjørnar. Hun blir tydelig ulykkelig når han en dag forteller at han skal på date, og tilsvarende glad når han siden sender henne en SMS om at daten ble mislykket (noe han altså finner det passende å straks orientere Vanessa om). Stevnemøtet brøt faktisk sammen fordi Bjørnar i distraksjon kom til å tiltale daten sin som "Vanessa". [[Fil:Kyss_og_gulost.JPG|thumb|Tilbake i Bjørnars armer – men var det en feil? Foto: TV 2]] Kort etter blir Vanessa selv bedt ut på date, men hun spør i realiteten Bjørnar om "lov" først. Hun er lite fornøyd med seg selv når hun dagen etter våkner opp i den andre mannens leilighet (skjønt hun visstnok ikke hadde hatt sex med ham), og hun kommer seg snart ut og tilbake til Bjørnar. I et ubetenksomt øyeblikk ender de opp med å kysse hverandre for første gang siden bruddet, men deretter blir de sittende å diskutere seg i mellom om dette var feil eller ikke. Vanessa vil ha Bjørnar til å love henne at de bare skal være venner, men hun blir svar skyldig da han spør om hun kan love ham det samme. Sigrid, som skulle bo "én natt" hos Monica og Vansessa, viser etter noen dager alle tegn på å ville slå seg til for godt. Vanessa kommer imidlertid godt overens med bestemoren: Dersom Sigrid har begynnende demens, vil Vanessa gjerne lære henne å kjenne "før det er for seint". Men mens bestemor og barnebarn storkoser seg sammen, føler Monica seg til dels satt utenfor. Etter en særlig nedlatende opptreden fra Sigrids side kaster Monica sin mor ut av leiligheten. Vanessa er ikke glad for dette, men har tilsynelatende så mye forståelse for Monicas syn at hun ikke prøver å få henne til å ombestemme seg. Vanessas anstrengte "vennskap" med Bjørnar fortsetter, og de bestemmer seg for å prøve å finne dater til hverandre. Det går ikke så bra, siden Vanessa og Bjørnar innerst inne vil ha hverandre, men ikke vil innrømme det engang for seg selv. Hun arrangerer en seanse med speeddating for Bjørnar, og sier til Monica at hun ønsker han vil finne seg en kjæreste. Imidlertid er det tydelig at i den grad Bjørnar ser ut til å like jentene han snakker med, føler Vanessa stikk av sjalusi, enda hun selv hadde invitert dem. En dag kommer Bjørnar hjem til Vanessa og sier han har fått en SMS fra henne der hun skriver at hun elsker ham. Det viser seg at det er Sigrid som på Vanessas vegne svarte på en SMS fra Bjørnar for å "hjelpe" henne, siden hun angivelig 'ikke har noe liv'. For første gang blir også Vanessa sint på Sigrid. Da Sigrid siden blir presset for penger av Bingo-Bjørn, søker Vanessa kontakter som kan hjelpe familien etter at Bingo-Bjørn fikk rensket hele leiligheten til Monica. Vanessa kommer da borti Harald Eriksen, som med sine forbindelser sørger for at Bingo-Bjørn blir banket opp og må returnere de stjålne eiendelene. I forbindelse med personalundersøkelser tar de ansatte en IQ-test, selv om det ikke er meningen å offentliggjøre hver enkelts resultat. Vanessa er imidlertid nysgjerrig på sin score, og får til slutt tak i resultatet: Oppsiktsvekkende nok synes hun å ha en IQ på 140, langt over gjennomsnittet på 100. Hennes mor og bestemor blir begeistret og sier at nå kan hun bli hva hun vil, men for Vanessa selv føles hennes nyoppdagede "genialitet" mer som en byrde. [[Fil:Fristende_Harald.gif|thumb|left|En fristende Harald spør Vanessa hvorfor hun som er så begavet, kaster bort tiden med å være stuepike. Foto: TV2]]Mens hun holder på med sine oppgaver som stuepike, blir hun oppsøkt av Harald Eriksen, som har hørt ryktet om hennes høye IQ. I en ganske fristende tone spør han hvorfor hun kaster vekk livet på en slik lavstatusjobb, hvis hun altså er så smart. Vanessa forklarer at hun alt har vært i "LA", men at jetset-livet ikke gav særlig mersmak. Ikke desto mindre er det tydelig at Harald har en innflytelse på henne, for plutselig later hun til å finne jobben fryktelig kjedelig. [[Fil:Lyttende_Vanessa.gif|thumb|Vanessa lytter farlig naivt til Harald. Foto: TV2]]Hun melder seg opp til privatisteksamen og sier til Monica at hun gleder seg til å lese, men da hun setter seg ned med bøkene, kjeder hun seg snart. Heller enn å pugge finner hun tilbake til Harald, og de går på utekafé sammen. Siden hun ikke vet at Harald er en narkolanger, lytter hun farlig naivt da han forklarer hvordan han aldri kunne orke noe A4-liv. Han sier til Vanessa at hun er "understimulert" og trenger noen skikkelige "kick", for selvsagt vil hun ikke ende opp som en vanlig kjedelig person. Vanessa er ivrig med på dette, men hun er lite fornøyd da det første "kicket" Harald tilbyr henne, er å løpe fra regningen på uterestauranten. [[Fil:Vanessas_kick.GIF|thumb|left|Vanessa lærer seg snart å like "kickene" Harald oppfordrer henne til å søke. Foto: TV2]] Alt neste dag snakker hun imidlertid med Harald igjen, og sier hun bare ble redd. Harald oppfordrer henne til å tenke som om hun eier hele verden, og hun lar seg påvirke til å søke nye kick. Sammen med Harald setter hun seg inn i en bil ingen av dem eier, og de blir sittende der til eieren kommer tilbake, da Harald slenger ham nøkkelen og sier han ikke må gå fra bilen sin ulåst. Like etterpå finner Vanessa på en rampestrek av sitt eget hode; hun går inn i en bygning og setter seg ned under et møte. Først etter flere minutter blir hun identifisert som en inntrenger og grepet av vakten. Hun greier å slå seg løs og rømme, og som hun forteller Harald, liker hun adrenalinkicket. [[Fil:Kyss_i_motlys.gif|thumb|Vanessa og Harald kysser for første gang (og lyssettingen antyder hvordan hun holder på å bli "formørket"). Foto: TV2]]De to kysser for første gang. Da Monica får vite at Vanessa har begynt å vanke sammen med Harald, advarer hun datteren om at dette er en "tvilsom type". Vanessa blir irritert over det hun oppfatter som utidig innblanding fra sin mors side. Hun viser nå stadig tydeligere tegn på at IQ-testen har gjort henne arrogant, og hun avfeier velmente råd: "Jeg er smart, jeg, mamma! Har du glemt det?" Hun tenker høyt om at hun forlengst ville ha blitt noe stort, kanskje astronaut, dersom ikke Monica og Sigrid hadde 'holdt henne tilbake'. Hun blir så frustrert over moren og bestemoren at hun bestemmer seg for å flytte ut, og sier til Harald at hun heller ville sitte alene og isolert i fengsel enn å bo sammen med de to. Harald tar henne da med til en stor, flott leilighet med nydelig utsikt. Hun sier hun ikke kan bor der med sin lønn som stuepike, men Harald godtar selv den lave leien hun sier hun kan betale. Det går opp for Vanessa at det er Harald selv som eier leiligheten, og hun takker ham fordi han er så snill med henne. Han sier hun fortjener å bli behandlet bra. De kysser heftig, muligens som opptakt til noe mer. [[Fil:Vanessa_i_leilighet.png|thumb|left|En barlegget Vanessa koser seg i leiligheten der Harald lar henne bo, men hyggen skal ikke vare lenge. Foto: TV2]] Monica er skeptisk og bekymret da Vanessa samler sine ting og med Haralds hjelp flytter ut, selv om Harald på overflaten opptrer høflig nok. Hun besøker en gang Vanessa i hennes nye "hjem" og blir ikke mindre skeptisk, siden datteren umulig kunne ha råd til en slik flott leilighet. Vanessa selv later til å trives i sine nye omgivelser, men blir snart vitne til at Harald får en stor, mistenkelig bag levert på døren. Han bare vrir seg unna spørsmålet da hun spør hva dette er. [[Fil:Glattcelle.png|thumb|Vanessa på glattcelle, innhentet av sin egen blåøydhet. Foto: TV2]]Vanessas blåøydhet vil koste henne dyrt. Dagen etter, mens Harald er ute, kommer politiet på razzia og finner en bag full av narkotika. En fortvilet Vanessa sier det ikke er hennes leilighet, men politiet tar henne med seg, og hun blir plassert på glattcelle. Hun som sa hun heller ville være i fengsel enn å fortsette å bo hos Monica og Sigrid, har dermed havnet nettopp der. Da Monica får greie på hva som er skjedd, henter hun Vanessas ting fra Haralds leilighet og skjeller ut Harald selv. Siden hun nettopp hadde en juseksamen, går hun til politiet og presenterer seg som Vanessas advokat, og får slik datteren ut av varetekt. Hjemme sier Vanessa at Harald "lurte" henne. Sannheten var snarere at Vanessa aldri kom på å stille noen kritiske spørsmål, så lenge hun var sjarmert av Harald og han lot henne bo i en flott leilighet. Siden tar Harald gjentatte ganger kontakt med Vanessa mens hun arbeider som stuepike på hotellet. Første gang ber hun ham ryke og reise, men neste dag hører hun ham ut. Han sier han er lei for det som skjedde, ønsker seg en "ny start" for dem begge og tilbyr henne en del tusen kroner som billett til et nytt liv. Monica kommer over dem, og Harald går. Det kommer imidlertid fram at Vanessa faktisk tok pengene han tilbød henne, og hun bruker dem til å leie en leilighet og flytte hjemmefra. [[Fil:Vanessa_stjeler.png|thumb|Vanessa gjør seg til tjuv. Foto: TV 2]] Vanessa fortsetter med sine plikter som stuepike, men kjeder seg grassat. Én gjest er særlig kravstor og frekk, og når hun skal rydde på rommet hans, kommer hun over lommeboken med mange tusen kroner. Dagen etter blir fristelsen for stor, og Vanessa tar steget ut og gjør seg til tjuv. Hun fotograferer også gjestens kredittkort. Da hun senere snakker med Harald i baren, prøver hun å betale ham tilbake med stjålne penger, men han sier det han gav henne var en gave. Monica ser dem og ber nok en gang Harald holde seg langt unna datteren hennes. Vanessa er irritert over innblandingen og sier opp jobben på Hotel Cæsar for helt å unnslippe Monicas autoritet. Snart møter hun Harald igjen, og han sier at en bekjent av ham kan gi Vanessa en jobb i "transportbransjen". Han forsikrer at det ikke er snakk om å frakte narkotika, men andre, uspesifiserte "verdigjenstander" som ikke kan gå gjennom offisielle kanaler. Det er snakk om en legal gråsone heller enn eksplisitt kriminalitet (eller så sier Harald). Vanessa vil måtte dra til Latin-Amerika og hente noe derfra. [[Fil:Vanessa_i_svart.png|thumb|Vanessa (i svart!) sier ja til Haralds tilbud. Foto: TV 2]] Etter en ukes betenkning er Vanessa klar til å si ja til tilbudet og omfavne det "nye livet" Harald har å tilby henne. Han forteller at hun faktisk vil måtte skifte identitet, og hun er villig med på å "begrave Vanessa Nyman". Harald gir henne et pass med navnet "Katrine Heggli" og driller henne omhyggelig i en oppdiktet livshistorie. Av Harald får Vanessa også nye klær, kontaktlinser og en blond parykk. Hun sminker seg om og gjenoppstår som den unge blondinen Katrine Heggli. På sitt første oppdrag må hun følge et sett innfløkte instrukser som til slutt leder henne til en bag hun skal ta med seg til Argentina. Der vil noen hente bagen og gi henne en annen, som hun skal ta med seg til en ny destinasjon hun vil få instruks om. [[Fil:Vanessa_blir_Katrine.png|thumb|left|Før og etter. Foto: TV2]] Vanessa (uten forkledning) forteller mange på hotellet at hun skal ut og reise, og de ønsker henne lykke til. Det er bare via Pelle Monica finner ut at Vanessa skal til Argentina, og da Vanessa som invitert kommer for å spise middag hos moren samme kveld, ender det i full krangel. Monica vil nekte datteren å dra, og det følger en intens utveksling som setter fokus på identitet (Vanessa: "Hvorfor kan du ikke bare se hvem jeg er?" - Monica: "For dette her er ikke deg" - Vanessa: "Kanskje du ikke veit hvem jeg er!" - Monica: "Du vet ikke selv hvem du er, det er det som er problemet!") Vanessa anklager moren for å være misunnelig fordi hun ikke brukte sine egne sjanser, og hun forlater Monicas leilighet i fullt sinne: "Det er ingen som kjenner meg! Ingen!" Dagen etter kler Vanessa seg ut som «Katrine» og gjør seg klar til å reise. Hun er nær ved å se etter hva som er i bagen hun skal ta med til Argentina, men lar til slutt være. Harald kommer innom for å sjekke at alt er i orden, setter mot i Vanessa og sier hun skal til å oppleve det «ultimate kicket». Hjemme sitter Monica gråtkvalt og lurer på om hun har mislyktes som mor. Hennes egen mor Sigrid trøster henne. Brått kommer Vanessa inn: På vei til flyplassen fant hun ut at hun måtte bli venner igjen med Monica før hun dro, så hun tok av seg forkledningen og stakk hjemom. Monica prøver ikke lenger å holde Vanessa tilbake, men ber henne dypt og inderlig love at hun ikke skal havne i trøbbel. Vanessa lover dette, og er tydelig rørt over den kjærligheten hun plutselig opplever fra sin mor og mormor. [[Fil:Vanessa_som_backpacker.png|thumb|Vanessa (i hvitt!) har bestått sin store prøve. Foto: TV 2]] På flyplassen i Buenos Aires bytter den forkledde Vanessa bag med en annen. Hun får imidlertid bange anelser da hun ser en politimann med narkohund, og går inn på toalettet. Stikk i strid med Haralds instruks åpner hun bagen. Den viser seg å inneholde store pakker med hvitt pulver, selv om Harald hadde forsikret at Vanessa ikke skulle smugle dop. Vanessa husker hva hun lovet moren og skyller alt sammen ned i do. Vel ute av toalettet stanser hun opp og later til å oppleve et nærmest ekstatisk øyeblikk av lettelse og selvinnsikt: Hun har stått imot sin store fristelse og funnet svaret på hvem hun er. (For nærmere diskusjon av historien om Vanessas kriminelle fristelse, se Katrine Heggli.) Etter dette forsvinner Vanessa fra skjermen, og det er formodentlig underforstått at hun reiser rundt for å utforske verden og bli enda bedre kjent med seg selv. Trivia I en reklame fra 2012, som viste utvalgte karakterers "alter ego" heller enn deres vanlige selv, ble den "alternative" Vanessa vist som lege. Dette foregriper hvordan hun året etter ville stelle den døende Runa, og bli en mer omtenksom person generelt. Se Dobbeltgjengerne. Referanser og fotnoter Kategori:Karakterer